Rizzles-mas Time
by LexiBell
Summary: Lets reflect back on Christmases past (through my eyes), these chapters are taken from either Jane's or Maura's POV just a short little burst that came to my mind. Read and I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - OK GUYS HERE IS CHAPTER 1 OF 4 OF MY LITTLE SIDE PROJECT, I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER OF TAKE A CHANCE BEFORE ANOTHER OF THIS JUST GOING TO TAKE TURNS WITH THE STORIES HAHA, ANYWAY ANYONE WHO CHECKS OUT THIS BE SURE TO READ MY OTHER STORY. **

**WELL ON WITH THE FESTIVITIES I LOVE CHRISTMAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH SO ENJOY PEOPLES.**

* * *

Maura's POV

I remember it was five years ago today I made the biggest and most important decision of my life.

I take a deep breath and push the call button, "Hi Jane its Maura would you please come over to my house tonight?" I ask into the phone.

"Well I have to go to ma's you could come then we could back to yours after?" Jane offers.

I let out a sigh a little frustrated, "ok Jane what time should I be ready?" She asks.

Jane chuckles, "you are one tough lady to please, be ready for six sharp I will pick you up." Jane says in her deep husky voice.

I instantly go weak at the knees when her voice drops low like that, "ok Jane I look forward to seeing you." I say almost breathlessly.

"Me too," Jane says.

Once I hang up the phone I check the time I have 2 hours to get dressed, not a huge amount of time but I can work with that.

I am ready and standing waiting for Jane at, 17:55 Jane pulls up a couple minutes later.

I start to lock the door and quickly head toward Jane so she doesn't have to stop and get out, but by time I have finished locking the door she is at my side.

"May I escort you to dinner?" She asks with a small bow of her head, and then she offers me her arm.

I can't help but laugh, "I would very much like that." I say and blush slightly when I look in her eyes she has never looked at me like that before.

"What?" I ask somewhat nervous.

Jane shrugs, "I don't know Maur I feel like I have never really noticed you before, you are really beautiful." Jane says a blush creeping up her own cheeks.

I can't help but smile at her, "well thank you Jane, I will admit your attraction has not went unnoticed either," I say as we walk arms linked to her car.

She smiles at me like she never has before. Maybe we both feel the same. I quickly shake my head at that thought Jane has been in love with Casey since before she even realised it. My heart sinks at the thought.

Maybe I should keep quiet I don't want to ruin our friendship, she's the only friend I have truly ever had.

"Hey penny for ya thoughts," Jane says pulling me from my spiralling mind.

I shake my head and look at her and try to smile, "oh it's nothing important Jane I was just running through some things in my mind." I say trying to keep my voice even.

Jane looks at me for a moment I know she is trying to read my face, "ok well we're at my ma's now," she says with a small nod.

I go to get out the car, "wait." Jane says. She quickly exits the car and comes round to my side, "I don't want you slipping or anything." She says taking my hand and pulling me from the car.

I roll my eyes at her, "Jane I have walked in the snow before," I softly chastise.

Jane gives a deep throaty laugh in my ear, "ok so I am being selfish I don't want to spend all of my Christmas in the ER because you have broken your ankle or neck because you always wear those silly heels, I am being cautious." Jane explains trying to keep a straight face I can't help but laugh at her.

"I won't break my ankle nor will I break my neck," I say as we carefully walk up her mother's path.

"Well I still ain't risking it, I really can't be sure Santa would deliver my presents to me at the hospital if am not a patient." Jane says grinning.

I can't help but laugh Christmas time always turns all if the Rizzoli's into children, "this is going to be my first full and proper Rizzoli Christmas," I whisper to Jane.

She pulls me to a stop just before she reaches the door, "and hopefully it is the first of many." Jane says her voice thick with some emotion I can't place.

I cock my head to the side slightly confused. Jane shakes her head, "we can talk later I promise." Jane says.

I nod at her we both walk into Angela's house which is full of noise and excitement because of the holidays.

Tommy comes over to Jane and Maura, "hey guys merry Christmas." He says giving each a kiss.

Jane looks a little startled, "merry Christmas baby bro." She says. She looks around, "where's Lydia?" She asks.

Tommy looks at her a smiles, "she is at work she gets off in twenty." He says.

Jane smiles at her brother, "and the baby?"

Tommy beams at this, "cooking just good Janie, 3 months till we get to meet him." It's clear to hear the excitement in his voice.

I smile, "that is lovely Tommy, and does Lydia have the car I didn't see it outside?" I ask.

Tommy looks down at the floor and scratches his neck, "well you see the piece of crap car bust up two days ago." He says. "Sorry for swearing," he quickly adds.

Jane looks shocked, "your making your pregnant girlfriend get the bus in this weather?" She asks.

Tommy looks sad, "what else can I do Janie?" He gives a small shrug. "All my money is going towards a place for us so we can move in together and on buying things for the kid, and Lydia's money goes on groceries and stuff she wants for the baby I don't have anything left for a car or to get that one fixed." Tommy says is voice laced with shame.

"Jesus Tommy, why don't you ask for help once on a while," Jane says tossing her keys to him. "You go get her and be careful Cavanagh will have my ass if anything happens to it." She says.

Tommy beams and takes the keys, "thanks Janie," he says thankful.

"Hey Tommy you can borrow my car until you sort something out for yourself." I say to him.

He shakes his head, "no way Maura I don't know when I would be able to get ours fixed or anything." He says.

I smiles at him, "like I said no worries on the time scale, you need a reliable car and my car is that I will bring it over tomorrow." I say to him and he beams.

"Thanks Maura," he says walking over and kissing my cheek. "Janie don't you ever let her go." Tommy says turning to Jane.

Jane looks shocked, "I don't intend to Tom." Jane replies.

I watch on slightly confused as to what they mean. Jane gives a little shake of her head, "later," she mouths I nod.

The rest of the night passes quickly once Tommy and Lydia arrive Lydia also says how grateful she is for my offer.

On our drive back to my house Jane looks over at me, "that was a really nice thing you did for Tommy." She says.

I smile and give a little shrug, "he really stepped up when Lydia fell pregnant and he is trying so hard but nothing is going right for them, I felt as if he didn't get a break he would snap." I explain.

Jane nods thoughtfully, "well thanks again," she says before placing her hand onto thigh, my insides do little flips at the contact.

"You want a beer?" I ask when we get inside my house.

Jane shakes her head, "na can't I have to drive home soon," Jane says.

I can't help but feel a little sad, "well you could stay, I mean all your gifts for your family are at your mothers, and our gifts are under my tree." I say hoping to change her mind.

Jane thinks for a moment, "ok let's talk first and if you still want me around after then I will stay." Jane says.

I look at her confused, "Jane there is nothing you could say that would make me not want you to be here." I say honestly.

Jane gives a sarcastic little chuckle, "ok Maur we will see," she says. "I bet you'll want me to leave within 15 seconds," she says.

Something inside me snaps, "for the love of god Jane I love you I will always love you nothing will scare me off." I blurt out.

Jane stands there completely shocked unable to say anything, "Jane I am...am sorry," I can't find the right words.

Jane takes a step towards me and shakes her head, "say it again," she whispers.

I look at her, "sor-" I go to say.

She shakes her head again, "say IT," she whispers her eyes not leaving mine.

I take a sharp intake of breath at the look she is giving me, "I love you," I whisper to her.

"Again," she says and small smile tugging at her lips.

"I love you, I love you," I say over and over my confidence growing each time I say it. "I love y-," I get cut off by Jane's lips.

She kisses me with so much love I feel the kiss everywhere from my head to my toes, "what took you so long?" She whispers against my lips.

I look at her and smile, "I was afraid to lose my best friend," I whisper.

Jane smiles, "you would never lose me, I love you too Maura I have since the first time I saw you 11 months ago." Jane says her voice deep with emotion.

I can't help but smile, "really?" I ask Jane nods, I pull our lips back together for another mind blowing kiss.

This time I let my tongue run along her lower lip she instantly grants me access with a deep moan which drives me over the edge.

We sit up all night talking about our dreams, what we both want, we are both surprised to find we both want to get married and have children although Jane is scared because of her job and I'm scared because I had a withdrawn upbringing. Both of us able to help the other see that the other would help through our fears.

At about 3am I can no longer hold my eyes open, "come on beautiful let's get you into bed," Jane whispers picking me up. I wrap my arms around her neck. Next thing I remember is Jane holding me so close you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended.

"I love you," Jane whispers in my ear.

I smile, "as I love you Jane." I whisper in the darkness.

It's still dark outside, really dark.

"Merry Christmas Maura," I hear in my ear.

I smile and turn my head in the direction of the sound, "merry Christmas Jane," I reply with a smile.

Jane is almost bouncing with excitement it's hard not to get excited with her.

Well that's until I look at the clock I am what you would call an early bird, "its 6:00 in the morning, I suggest you go back to sleep Jane we only came to bed a couple hours ago." I say trying to sound serious.

Jane just pouts at me, pouts really I have never seen that from Jane before and it's really cute.

"But Maur its Christmas." She whines.

This makes me laugh, "oh gosh Jane I can't believe you are whining. Who would have known you are a Christmas lover?" I ask mockingly.

Jane looks at me, "har, har Maura I just love this time of year it reminds me of when we were kids you know." She says her eyes shining with excitement.

I just shake my head I don't know what she means. "What was like when you were a child?" I ask wanting to know and get a glimpse into the perfect Rizzoli family.

Jane looks shocked, "well probably not as fancy as you're Christmases but we had fun." Jane says.

I smile at her and pull her lips to mine I can't actually believe we have been awake and talking for ten minutes and I haven't kisses her, I pull back and smile, "my Christmases with my family were nothing exciting or fancy Jane, I would get the things I asked for but yet then I did all year round. My parents never put up a tree as we would always travel for the holidays somewhere warm." I explain my childhood Christmas memories to Jane.

She looks at me with sadness, "well ma and pop never had a lot of money when we were growing up but they always tried to make Christmas good for us. We never asked for a lot because we all knew how hard they would struggle to live. But each Christmas we would wake up super early my brothers would sneak into my room and we would stay there for as long as possible, normally we would send Tommy to wake ma and pop cause he was the youngest." Jane laughs at some past memory I can't help but smile with her. "Pop always sent him away "8:00" he'd bellow "now sleep or Santa will come back", it was always an empty threat and ma would laugh and call him bah humbug." Jane smiles at me her eyes still twinkling.

I smile back, "that sounds like it was amazing Jane. I hope we experience that someday with our children." I say as I snuggle against her.

Jane kisses my neck, "I hope so too babe they were the best times." She whispers.

I can only nod feeling sleep wash over me again.

"Maura, Maura, MAURA." I open my eyes and sit up.

"What!?" I asks confused and tub my eyes.

Jane is sitting over me, "its 8:00 time for presents." She says climbing out of bed.

I get up and grumble at her, "I want my morning coffee first." I say.

She just laughs, "This is like freaky Friday Christmas edition it's like we have swapped bodies I am the one normally grumbling in the morning and you're always perky." She says with a smile and hands me a cup of coffee.

I have to laugh at her it is true, we settle down on the floor at the Christmas tree. Jane reaches and grabs a present and hands it over.

I take it from her; 'to Maura merry Christmas love Santa' I have to laugh Jane just shrugs.

I carefully open the present and gasp, "oh my gosh Jane these are beautiful." I say pulling out a hat, scarf and glove set they actually match not something I would normally wear but I can see the thought Jane put into it so I will wear it often.

Jane grins, "I know it's not your style but I seem it and pictured you in it looking all sexy and cute." She says with a small shrug.

I laugh and crawl over to straddle her knees, "I absolutely love it Jane, thank you." I say wrapping the scarf around my neck before pulling Jane in for a deep long kiss.

We pull apart after a few moments, "my turn." Jane says excitedly.

I hand over a gift I bought for Jane, "merry Christmas," I say rather nervously my gift is know where near as thoughtful as Jane's.

Jane rips open the wrapper, "you bought me a coffee machine?" She asks confused.

I nod and give her a small grin, "let's just say now when I stay over I will get good coffee." I say in a small voice.

Jane beams at me, "yeah that's right thanks babe it's perfect." Jane seems genuinely pleased about her gift.

We sit exchanging gifts for another hour laughing and joking and kissing between presents.

I decide to go get dressed, "hey Maur dress down like real down jeans and jumper down ok." Jane says.

"Why?" I ask confused.

Jane grins, "trust me babe this is Rizzoli Christmas rule number one," she says grinning.

I smile back at her and nod forty minutes later we are about to head out to Angela's when Jane reaches out to stop me opening the front door.

"Maur please wait I have one more gift for you," she says rather nervously.

I smile at her and nod, "ok Jane." I say softly and she hands me a small gift I open it and realise straight away it is jewellery.

As I am opening the box Jane starts to talk, "it's a promise ring, call me cocky but I bought it on the hopes that last night would have gone well." Jane says clearly nervous.

I smile at her hardly seeing her for the tears in my eyes, "I love it so much Jane thank you, I have never had a gift with so much meaning before," I say my voice thick.

Jane beams and pulls me in for a deep passionate kiss, "I'm glad you love it, now come on let's see my family," Jane says all the excitement of a child again.

And off we head for my first Rizzoli Christmas.

We pull up at the same time to Jane's parents' house Frankie's truck is there; Jane comes over to my car and helps me out with a smile.

"Come on baby," she says kissing my hand with my new ring on.

I can't help but smile at her, "I am so excited," I whisper to Jane.

Jane smiles, "yeah well you ain't seen excitement till you've seen the Rizzoli's at Christmas." Jane says laughing.

We walk up the porch steps and Tommy opens the door, "merry Christmas ladies," he says beaming pulling them both in for a hug.

"Merry Christmas," we both say to him we enter the house and greet everyone.

The smell of food is already overwhelming every sense in my body.

"Time for presents," Frank shouts.

Everyone scrambles into the living room, everyone is handed a gift from Angela they all look the same.

Jane smirks at me, "you ready?" She asks.

I just nod, "everyone open them," Angela cries excitedly.

Everyone rips open their present I can't help but get carried away with them, once I see what is inside the paper I can't help but smile.

I look up and see Tommy. And Frankie putting on their matching jumpers and Jane putting on hers me and Lydia share a look and both pull off our own jumpers and put on our new Rizzoli Christmas jumpers beaming with everyone else.

Jane leans over and kisses my cheek, "now we match." She whispers.

I look down at my jumper which has a reindeers head on it with a small santa's hat perched on top. "I absolutely love it Mr and Mrs Rizzoli thank you," I say my voice is filled with emotion.

Angela shakes her head, "nothing to thank us for sweetheart you are family now." Angela says kissing my cheek.

Frank comes over and hugs me too, "just promise to always make her this happy." He whispers.

I pull back shocked, "I will Mr Rizzoli I promise you." I say my voice string and sure.

"Jees pop leave the girl alone you'll scare her off," Jane says chuckling.

He rolls his eyes, "your just lucky she's a woman I can't threaten her is she breaks your heart." He says with a grin.

Jane and her brothers laugh. Gifts are passed around for the next hour or so thank you's getting thrown around all over the place.

Once all the gifts have been handed out Angela goes off to the kitchen to start with dinner, Lydia goes off to help her and I decide to follow also but I have one more gift.

"Tommy can you come here please," I call from the hallway.

He gets up and gives me a kind smile, "sure thing Maura what's up?" He asks.

I walk to the kitchen, "Lydia could I have a word?" I ask she follows me out looking confused.

I am not surprised to see Jane standing at the closed living room door.

I pull out car keys, "merry Christmas," I say handing Tommy the keys.

"What?" He asks shocked.

I walk to the front door and point to my Prius, "it has a full tank of gas enjoy," I say with a smile.

Tommy and Lydia share a look both smile then turn to Maura, "we appreciate it Maura really but we can't accept this loan." He says his voice filled with a little sadness.

I nod my head, "it's a gift Tommy for you two and the baby, we are family now and we look out for each other." I say holding up my hands and walking away from then as they try and give me the keys back, "please just accept and enjoy it." I beg.

Jane walks forward and puts her arms around me and pulls me close, "you are amazing, thank you." She whispers in my ear.

I smile at her, "now take the car for a spin baby brother and say thank you to Maura." Jane says sternly.

Tommy and Lydia finally cave they run toward Maura like kids, "thanks Maura this means a lot to me and my family." Tommy says pulling Lydia outside towards the car.

I turn and smile at Jane, "well I think he liked his gift," I say kissing Jane softly.

"That was really kind of you Maura but it is too much I will pay you back for the car," Jane says.

I pull away shaking my head, "no Jane I don't want the money back, just a lift to work until I get a new car in the new year," I say pulling her down to kiss me again.

"Now enough or that," Angela cries coming from the kitchen me and Jane jump apart, "we have far too much to do in the kitchen." She says hitting Jane with a tea towel.

Jane rolls her eyes and gives me a quick kiss and walks to the kitchen holding my hand.

We arrive back at my house a little after ten that night Jo goes barrelling off to find bass. Jane pulls me to her for a quick kiss.

"Thank you for the best Christmas ever," I whisper against her lips.

"The best part is yet to come," Jane says with a wink and leans to kiss me again.

Her kiss is so soft and filled with love and passion I can't help but moan as Jane guides me down the hallway towards my room for our own Christmas celebration.

My first Rizzoli Christmas, and it was perfect.

* * *

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK?**


	2. Christmas '08 & '09

**A/N -HERE IS CHAPTER TWO, HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS.**

**AND FOR ANYONE WHO READS THIS AND TAKE A CHANCE I WAS A LITTLE MEAN TO MAKE YOU WAIT SO I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THAT LATER TODAY.**

**PLEASE R AND R**

* * *

Jane's POV

I remember Christmas of '08 like it was yesterday, not only had me and Maura been officially together a year but we got married on Christmas Eve, she looked so beautiful walking down the aisle on her father's arm his eyes shining with love and pride for his amazing and beautiful daughter.

We married with vows that had been said a million times but our love was of that, which was rare.

We married locally not wanting to be away from our families for Christmas after all it was Tj's first Christmas he was just over 8 months old and super cute. I can't wait until Maura and I decide to have kids they will be amazing, we've talked about it few times and we both want them just when the time is right for us both.

We get home late that night Maura still wearing her wedding dress which is beautiful and white it hugs her body perfectly and flares at the right places. Only a dress Maura could pull off with all of her beauty.

I am still holding her in my arms as I pull her close and bury my nose into her hair and breathe her in, "have I told you today how beautiful you look?" I ask.

She looks at me her eyes bright with the excitement of today she truly is breathtakingly beautiful, "you have but a girl can't hear it enough," she replies playfully.

I can't help but laugh at her, "I love playful Maura, only I get to see her." I whisper as I pull her close to me.

I feel her smile against my neck, "you always bring out the best in me." She whispers, "I love you so much Detective Rizzoli-Isles." She breathes.

I smile hearing my overly long but perfect name, "I love you too Dr Rizzoli-Isles." I say as I kiss her neck. She lets out a little moan when I kiss and suck just below her earlobe always her weak point.

She pulls back from me but her hands never leave the back of my neck, "I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together." She says tears in her eyes.

"It's the perfect time to start our lives together," I whisper just as emotional.

She pulls me into a bone crushing hug, "merry Christmas my beautiful wife." She whispers.

I look over at the clock and chuckle 00:01, "merry Christmas to you to my amazing wife." I say kissing her slowly I gently put her down so I can start unzipping her dress I have been dying to get her out of it since I saw how gorgeous she looked in it walking down the aisle. I have always been sexually attracted to Maura but that dress magnified my feelings by about a 100.

I feel Maura's hands slowly push off my jacket and start to unbutton my shirt and gently push that to the floor too. She pulls back and openly apprises my body it would normally make me blush but this is my wife and I have nothing to be ashamed of.

"You are so hot babe," Maura says I have to laugh at the thick Boston accent she puts on saying it.

"I really don't think I can make it to the bed," I husk as I pull Maura's bra from her body.

Maura looks at me and smiles, "well we have an extremely comfortable sofa." She says before biting my earlobe. That there is my resolve gone, I pull my wife over to the sofa and gently lay her down before straddling her waist, "I love you baby." I whisper before our lips meet for a love filled kiss.

I wake up a few hours later and look at my beautiful wife wrapped in my arms. I can't resist the urge to kiss her so I start by kissing her neck and shoulders, I feel her begin to stir. "Mmm," she moans so low and rough with sleep, but it's the sexiest sound ever, this makes me apply a little more pressure to the kisses and my hand starts to trail down her stomach.

"Oh my gosh," Maura breaths out as my hand makes contact with her sensitive area. Her hand grabs at my arm but she doesn't stop me, instead she turns and looks at me she leans up to kiss me and she moves in time with my hand.

God I love the feeling of my wife coming undone only the way I can make her come undone.

I slowly withdraw my fingers and bring them to my mouth. "Jane," she says shocked and embarrassed I can help but laugh at her.

"Baby you are my wife and if I want to taste you on my fingers then I will," I say pulling her mouth to mine, and she moans into the kiss which drives me nuts. "See you taste amazing don't you?" I ask playfully.

Maura looks me in the eye, "you taste better." She says flipping me on to my back and working down my body to show me how much better she thinks I taste.

A couple hours later we finally pull up outside my folk's house everyone is already there. We walk up to the house hand in hand both wearing massive grins.

The front door opens before they even reach it, "yeah they've been at it all night look at their faces." Frankie hollers to Tommy who turns and snickers.

"Enough," Riley says playfully scolding Frankie.

Lydia on the other hand smacks tommy on the back of his head, "you never make me smile like that." She says.

Jane and Frankie burst out laughing, Frankie stops when Riley gives him the same look Lydia is giving tommy. I look over and see Maura trying not to laugh her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Well boys I'd be glad to give you some tips," I says mocking my little brothers.

"Shut up," Frankie says slightly dejectedly.

Riley walks over and kisses him, "I'm only playing baby," she soothes softly to him he smiles slightly.

"You have the wrong equipment anyways Janie," tommy says never the brightest.

I grin and wink, "that's never stopped me," I say to him.

He sits and thinks for a moment before it hits him what I mean, "oh gawd Janie." He says blushing again.

I just laugh and walk over to my wife who is giving my nephew cuddles, "it's amazing that they made this little one isn't it?" I playfully ask nodding to Tommy and Lydia.

Maura can't help but laugh, "they are both attractive people Jane, it worries me how they are able to teach him the rights of the world when they don't seem to understand it all themselves," she says to me clearly bothered.

I think for a moment never really thinking about that, "well I guess that's why he has two amazing Aunt's" I says with a smile.

Maura grins at me, "I guess you're right, he is really amazing just think how great ours will be too." She says.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Angela screams walking in only hearing part of our conversation.

I looked around shocked every pair of eyes on me, "Jesus ma no we aren't pregnant we were just talking." I try to explain.

"Well you need to hurry TJ will need a play mate," Angela says honestly Tommy nodding behind her.

Jane glares at him, "don't say it Tommy and ma we aren't having a kid so my nephew has a play mate." I say exasperated.

Frank comes over and kisses Jane's cheek, "hey sweetie merry Christmas, Angie leave the kids alone they only got married yesterday." He says defending me. I can't help but grin.

After a few minutes everyone settles to exchange gifts a million and one under the tree for TJ he has completely been spoilt by everyone which I know Tommy is grateful for as he is still struggling to provide especially since Lydia lost her last job. I mean things are ok for them they took over my apartment when I moved in with Maura and the car Maura gave them has come in great, Tommy makes sure Lydia has that car and he uses the beat up old one he got fixed.

After gifts my ma, Maura and Lydia head into the kitchen to get dinner started I play with my nephew with Tommy, he is amazing with the baby it actually is shocking how good he is with him fatherhood has come so naturally to him. He has made me one proud big sister stepping up to the plate when Lydia got pregnant.

After an hour or so there is a knock at the door so I decide to get up and answer it, I open the door and smile when I see my new in laws, "merry Christmas." I say giving each a kiss on the cheek, "I'm glad you could make it." I say a little surprised they accepted my offer.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Mr Isles says.

I turn towards the kitchen, "hey babes come here," I holler to Maura.

I hear Maura's heels, "what is it baby?" She asks.

She gasps when she walks around the corner and sees her parents, "mother, father?" She says shocked.

Mrs Isles walks forward to embrace her daughter, "your wife invited us for Christmas dinner," she says as an explanation to Maura.

Maura looks at me and beams that look right there is why I invited her parents.

Once everyone is introduced my dad and Mr Isles chatting about something or other Mrs Isles is extremely smitten with TJ, I mean he is easy to love no hassle whatsoever.

My ma calls us through for dinner we get up and head to the dining room when I feel a hand on my arm I turn to see Mr Isles' hand. "May I have a word?" He asks.

I nod and point back to the living room, "I just want to say congratulations to you and my daughter." He says and I see him shift uncomfortably.

"What is it sir?" I ask feeling slightly apprehensively myself.

"Promise me Jane you will treat her good my wife and I weren't the best parents emotionally we didn't know how to treat a child that has greatly affected our relationship. She truly deserves someone like you Jane." He says I can tell by his face this is hard to say.

I look him square in the eye, "Mr Isles I have loved Maura for so long before I even realised it myself, I promise you I will love her for the rest of my life and I will make sure every day to tell her and make her feel loved." I say with honesty and truth I do intend to love her forever.

He looks at me and relaxes, "thank you Jane that is all any parent can hope for, you are an amazing woman you are both extremely lucky." He says.

I smile at him, "come on let's eat my brothers are animals and won't leave us any if we snooze," I say lightening the mood. Mr Isles laughs with me and we walk into the dining room which is filled with chatter and laughter.

Mr Isles takes his seat next to his wife and I take my seat next to my wife and he smiles at the both of us, Maura looks at me with a questioning look. "He just wanted to pass along his congratulations," I say and give her a quick kiss and smile at her she smiles back her eyes twinkling with love.

Now Christmas of '09 had the making of being the worst we have had together we aren't fighting we never fight, we have been trying for a baby we have tried four times and each time has failed. I am totally useless I can't offer and words of support to Maura I honestly don't know how she feels. I mean yeah am gutted but it isn't my body, I know she thinks she is failing us as a family I can only try to reassure her but it falls on deaf ears.

"Happy anniversary Jane," Maura says I look up a little startled by her excited tone and smile that I haven't seen in a long while.

I get up and kiss her, "happy anniversary baby." I say once we pull apart.

She pulls out a rectangle box and hands it to me, "just a little something you have wanted for a while." She whispers her voice so excited.

I try to rack my brains thinking what I have asked for and coming up blank she is all I ever want everything else doesn't matter. "Open it Jane," she says with slight impatience.

I look at her slightly shocked and smile at her, "ok, ok keep your underwear on." I say then smirk, "or remove them if you would prefer, I know I do." I say Maura just rolls her eyes then indicates to the gift in my hand.

I let out a sigh and open the gift in my hand I look a little confused at first, "is the some sort of left handed pen?" I asked a little confused.

Maura lets out a musical little laugh, "turn it around baby." She says smiling.

I look at her as I take it out of the box and turn it over, "oh shit baby is this?" I ask.

She nods, "what does two lines mean is that good?" I ask.

She nods again this time tears down her cheeks, "we are pregnant Jane." She says through her tears.

I stand there completely shocked, "we are fucking pregnant?" I shout picking her up and spinning around I kiss her before realising what I have done, "oh shit baby sorry." I say before putting her down.

She smiles at me and puts her hand on my cheek, "don't be sorry I'm pregnant I won't break, now about the removal of my underwear." She says seductively.

She doesn't have to say another word I scoop her up and kiss her walking her down to our room. "I love you baby," I say before kissing her again.

God I wake up sore the next morning we didn't leave our room last night not even to eat, I open my eyes and see Maura sitting watching me.

"Merry Christmas," she says with a smile.

I smile at her, "merry Christmas my two babies," I say kissing Maura and then kissing her stomach.

She gently puts her hands in my hair, "that feels nice," she whispers, so I don't stop I keep kissing her stomach I hear her little moans and sighs, no longer able to cope I start kissing lower and lower.

"I...Jane we have to be at your...mothers soon." Maura tried to protest.

I lift my head to look at her, "I promise to make this quick," before she can even reply I put my head back down and get straight to work.

For the second year in a row we are late to my ma's house, she doesn't scold us for long when she sees how happy we are she knows the struggles we have been facing Maura likes to confide everything to her. But whether she knows or if she guesses she doesn't let on to us which I am silently grateful for.

Christmas 2010 one word- AMAZING. My son is happy and healthy and doing great at four months old Maura is amazing took to motherhood so fast and easy. Not that I doubted her at all she doubted herself, our baby looks just like Maura so beautiful although he has the trade mark Rizzoli hair thanks to our donor my brother, and I know some people may think that's weird but we wanted a child who reflected us both, and Frankie offered us we weren't sold straight away until I saw TJ and how he looks like Tommy but he has Lydia's eyes. I wanted to see some of me in our baby too so we agreed.

Frankie was stoked when we found out we were pregnant he loves being an uncle, him and Riley are only just engaged but babies won't be much longer for them they are so in love.

I wake up this Christmas morning and see my wife and son having morning snuggles in bed this started the day Max can home.

"Hey my beautiful's," I whisper sitting up.

Maura smiles at me, "hey baby," she says and lifts Max up, "merry Christmas mama." She says I can't help but grin his little sleep suit says 'are you ready for Christmas?' With a small Christmas teddy on the front and on the back it says, 'the Rizzoli-Isles family are.' Maura bought it as an early Christmas gift for me probably the best yet.

"Merry Christmas baby boy," I say kissing his head. I look up at Maura and she leans towards me and I kiss her, god I've missed her soon much we haven't made love since Max was born. Maura has been so tired and self-conscious of her body, which is crazy and that's what I tell her she is the mother to my son and for that she will always be beautiful. And it doesn't hurt she is as beautiful without having to pull the mother card on her.

But I can be patient it doesn't mean I have to like it. "Let's get dressed and get over to your parents." Maura whispers her voice low and husky I haven't heard that in a while.

I look at her with a little shock, "besides I have a gift for you for later." She says with a small wink.

I can't help that my breath catches. We get up and open our gifts with our son before heading over to my ma's TJ is walking and doing a little bit of talking so this Christmas is was awesome seeing him react to all his gifts and the festivities that were passing. He is totally a Rizzoli loud just like the rest of us and always makes us smile.

Max gets passed around everyone but settles with my dad who loves his grandsons he's dying for a granddaughter, I can't help but smile at the scene my Pop asleep with max snuggles one side and TJ snuggled the other all three snoring I can't resist taking the picture I'll get it framed for him he will love it.

We get back from my ma's house a little after seven we bath and dress Max for bed he will wake around midnight for his last feed of the night but it always gives us a few hours each evening to be together as a couple and tonight is a different experience altogether.

"Stay here I am going to get your gift," Maura says. I look at her and nod; I walk over to the fridge and get out a beer as Maura walks towards our room.

I sit down and turn on the TV to see if there is anything to watch other than the same old Christmas movies as every other year. Maura has been gone about twenty minutes. I guess she has probably fell asleep today was a big day for her. Just then my phone buzzes I take it out and see a text from Maura.

'I need your assistance.' I instantly get up taking the baby monitor with me.

I walk into our room, "babe?" I call out setting down the monitor and my phone; I turn towards the sound of the bathroom door and my breath stops I can't even tell you when it picked back up.

"Merry Christmas," Maura purrs standing in nothing but a pair of stockings heels and a Santa's hat.

"Me...merry Christmas baby," I stumble over my words.

I am greedily ogling my wife completely shamelessly, "you like what you see?" She asks.

My mouth is completely dry all I can do is nod my head, she lets out a low sexy chuckle and pulls me to her and kisses me, "touch me here." She says guiding my hand down her front.

I gasp when I feel her arousal on my fingers, "oh baby," I breath out.

Maura just moans at my touch I slowly spin her around so her back is against my front, my hand never leaving her wetness she wraps her hand around my neck as she pushes her lower body into my hand more.

I gently slip my fingers inside of her, I almost orgasm at the feel of being inside of her, "I've missed you baby so much." I say as I start to pick up the pace with my thrusts just the way she likes it.

"Mmmm...baby I...missed you too...I love feeling you inside of...me" she struggles to say as she rides out her pleasure.

I feel her tightening, "I love you." I say as she starts to moan and thrust faster as her orgasm rips through her body.

I feel her breathing start to slow down her back still against my front, "again, but first time for your second gift" she breaths walking into the closet and coming back out with a box.

I can't help but laugh, "anything baby, wait what second gift?" I say opening the box, my eyes widen as I see the strap on inside the box already attached to the harness, we have talked about this in the past I didn't know that now was the time but am not going to argue with her she is scary when she is horny like this.

Maura obviously sees the panic in my face, "don't worry baby I know this is new to us we will be like any other couple we have to talk our way through it. And we both know how much you like me talking during sex." She says pulling the strap on from the box giving me a seductive glance.

I roll my eyes but my mouth still dries at the look she is giving me and she's right I do love her talking dirty to me something about her sexy soft voice when she says the filthiest of thinks to me. But I also panic knowing how she isn't afraid to speak her mind, "great you will tell me how shit I am." I say to her.

She opens her mouth and sits on the end and pulls me over by my jeans and starts to undo them and pull them off. "You have never disappointed me once and I don't think now you will start to," she says helping me into the harness.

I have to admit it is extremely arousing to see my wife wanting this shaft inside of her and she wants me to please her this way.

"You look so sexy," Maura husks when she leans back to appraise me. "I want you inside me so bad Janie." She whispers.

That is all the encouraging I need, I slowly crawl on to the bed and sit down, "come here," I say indicating to my lap.

Maura crawls over and straddles me and the shaft, "are you sure you're ready?" She asks me.

I thrust my hips into her slightly and she lets out a loud moan when the tip enters her, "I take that as a yes," she says her eyes darken.

She holds onto my shoulders as she slowly lower herself on to me, she lets out a low hiss as she gets used to the intrusion she gently grinds up and down slowly getting used to the feeling.

She looks at me, "ok" she says and it seems like and invitation I start to thrust into her she is moaning and sighing with each thrust. I have to admit this is fucking sexy seeing my wife come undone with my hands, but this is a totally different experience for one my hands are free to roam over her body.

I lie down and roll us over trying my best keeping my pace inside her, "Jane...I am...com-" she doesn't finish as she screams out with her orgasm.

I let her ride out her pleasure before pulling out, I see her wince slightly, "sorry," I mutter.

But she shakes her head, "that was amazing Jane we will defiantly be doing that again." She says seductively.

I can't help but laugh at her, "yeah it was pretty awesome," I say completely out of breath.

I feel Maura snuggle against me, "would you let me do that to you sometime?" She asks shyly.

I lay and think, "Yes." I say quietly.

I feel her smile, "I can't wait for that baby," she says and after a couple of minutes I feel her breathing deeply knowing she is asleep I smile kiss her head and drift off myself.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED. REVIEW IF WOULD DON'T MIND. XX**


	3. Christmas '10

**A/N - WELL HERE IS CHAPTER THREE ONLY 1 LEFT IN THIS STORY I HOPE YOU HAVE ALL ENJOYED.**

**WELL R AND R**

* * *

Maura's POV

Now Christmas '10 what incredible year best to date, our son was 15 months, our nephew was two and a half the boys love each other so much and enjoy their play dates with Nona when Jane and I are at work.

Jane, every time I think about her I smile and smile even more when I walk into the living room and see her and Max ready to leave for her parents.

"Come on Maur," she says frustrated.

I smile at her and walk over I kiss my son before kissing my wife, "I am ready." I say taking Max from Jane, "let me get him so you can focus on not slipping." I say as Jane rolls her eyes.

"Maura I am not like you, wearing heels throughout most of your pregnancy I am wearing sensible shoes." She says pointing to her winter boots.

I smile at her and reach my hand to her huge pregnancy swollen stomach, "I am just being cautious babe we really don't want to spend Christmas Day in the ER do we?" I say throwing her own words from years earlier at her.

She can't help but chuckle, "you are so lucky am carrying our kid that I can't pick you up and throw you over my shoulder," she playfully threatens. I can't help but roll my eyes at her.

The thought of her carrying my baby is extremely sexy I didn't want to go through the tries of pregnancy again with all the problems we had previously, Jane surprisingly was willing to carry the baby but she wanted to use my egg and the same sperm as we did with Max. We are so excited for our daughter to arrive in two months' time.

We arrive at Angela's and Max goes straight off to find his granddad he loves Frank and all his crazy stories he tells him. Jane and I walk in the living room to see Max on one knee and TJ on the other knee completely engrossed in what Frank is saying he is telling them some Christmas story he is making up as he goes along the boys are totally engrossed.

"Hi guys," Frankie says from behind us.

"Merry Christmas Frankie," I say kissing him and kissing Riley, "you look radiant." I comment on Riley who is ready to drop any day now.

Riley rolls her eyes, "we were hoping he would be here for Christmas." Riley says looking totally shattered.

I smile, "I remember that too I went two weeks over with Max." I explain I remember how distressed I was and the look of helplessness that Frankie has that Jane used to have. "He will come when he's ready though," I say gently rubbing her arm.

She nods at me and rubs Jane's swollen belly, "and how is my niece doing?" She says talking to Jane's belly.

Jane sighs, "she is cooking just good the doc said she is perfect I mean shock she's our kid." Jane says nodding to me I can't help but smile.

Riley and Frankie laugh. "Present time for my baby boys," Angela cries from the living room everyone settles down Jane giving a quick hug and kiss to tommy and Lydia.

Halfway through the present exchanging everyone turns to Riley, "uh oh." She says looking down at the pool at her feet.

"Oh shit," Frankie says.

And at the same time Tommy says, "gross," Jane glares at him.

Frankie rushes to Riley, "ok baby just like we practised your bags are in the car we can get to the hospital in twenty minutes let's go," he says. I can't help but notice Jane's proud smile at her brother.

I help Frankie get Riley in the car, "call us as soon as he arrives," I say quickly kissing his cheek. He nods and jumps straight into the car.

I walk back into the house and see Angela pacing the room "was she this bad with us?" Jane asks.

Tommy rolls his eyes, "you have no freaking idea how bad it was Janie," Tommy says with a laugh.

"So does this mean no dinner," Jane asks Angela turns to glare at her, "well the baby was looking forward to her first Christmas dinner is all." Jane says giving Angela the puppy dog eyes.

Angela rolls her eyes, "well I guess I could still do dinner they are likely to be a while yet anyway." Angela says walking into the kitchen.

A few hours later and a text from Frankie to say she was only 3cm dilated everyone sits down to dinner.

After everyone is done I offer to drive Angela to the hospital, "you go Angie see our grandbaby when he pops out I will watch the boys, go on go," Frank calls.

Angela turns and smiles at him, "thank you sweet heart." She turns to me, "let's go."

We all travel together in mine and Jane's car, Angela is a bundle of nerves, I wonder how I am going to relax when this is me and Jane I am sure my medical training will come in handy and help keep me calm, at least that's what I hope will happen

We sit in the hospital waiting room for about four hours Frankie knows we are there, he comes into the room his eyes red from crying.

"He is perfect and Riley was amazing, do you want to meet my son Noah?" He asks his voice ringing with pride.

We all pile into the room and see Riley snuggling against her son's cheek, "congrats," everyone calls to her.

We each have a little look and give Riley and Frankie a quick kiss before we leave them to enjoy their new family bliss.

We arrive back to Angela's and walk to the house hand in hand, "that will be us soon," Jane says I can't help but smile.

"I know I can't wait to me our daughter." I say with a big grin, Jane leans down to kiss me, "me too baby." She whispers.

We walk in and find the boys fast asleep in their new pyjamas they got for Christmas, "they have been bathed and feed." Frank says with pride looking at his grandsons. "How about my other one?" He asks.

Angela walks over tears still streaming, "look," she says pulling out her phone to show frank a photo of Noah, "this is your grandson Noah Francesco Rizzoli." She says.

Frank has tears in his eyes, "just like my other two beautiful, I can't wait for my beautiful granddaughter to join us Janie," frank says looking at me and Jane.

Jane smiles at him, "us too pop." She says a little emotional.

Everyone decides it's best not to disturb the boys tonight, we agree to come first thing to pick up Max as we are heading to my parents to spend the day there.

We get home and Jane goes to change I go looking for her after a few minutes and find her lightly snoring her head off I can't help but smile I walk over and cover her with a blanket before filling a bath and having a soak very rare to do that what with a toddler and a pregnant wife, but I wouldn't change my life for anything it's perfect. Another perfect Rizzoli-Isles Christmas.

* * *

**I WILL TRY AND GET THE NEXT ONE UP WITHOUT TO MUCH OF A WAIT.**


	4. Christmas '11

**A/N - HERE IS YOUR FINAL INSTALLEMENT I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS LITTLE SIDE PIECE.**

* * *

Jane's POV

I wake up to an empty bed, my stomach drops I thought it was a dream. I hear Beth crying for her morning feed.

I can't help but groan I have been up all night with Max who has been running a fever and throwing up, "I'm coming baby girl." I say after I drag myself out of bed.

I walk through the quiet empty house, I open the door to the nursery Beth stops crying the minute she sees me she could be my twin if only for her hair which is like ma...mau- I can't even think her name she hasn't been with us for six months exactly today.

I have to grip on to Beth's crib I compose myself before lifting her out, "shush shush baby mama's got you." I whisper gently swaying her as we walk to the kitchen I place her in her high chair and open the fridge to prepare her breakfast.

about twenty minutes later, "MOMMY, MOMMY MONSTERS." Max screams and it breaks my heart he always wakes up crying for Maura.

I pick up Beth and set off towards Max, "hey buddy its ok ma's here," I say to him rubbing his head.

He rubs his eyes, "I miss mommy," he sobs.

My heart is breaking, "me too Maxie, come lets open presents before going to see everyone at Nona's house." I say.

He nods his head and gets out of bed, I follow with Beth. the kids open their presents, my heart sinks when I see two gifts under the tree for Maura one from me and one from max and Beth.

"Come on let's go," I call to max as he grabs his coat.

We get over my ma's a short while later she comes out to meet me and the kids, "hey baby girl," she says lifting Beth from her seat Beth grins and starts to gurgle at her. "And hello handsome," she says giving max a kiss and hug.

"Merry Christmas Nona." He says he walks in the house his shoulders slumped slightly.

Ma gives me a sad little look, "he will be ok Janie," she says. I just shake my head.

"Ma it's six months today," I say she looks at me and doesn't say a word her eyes full with tears. "Will you watch the kids later for me I have to be there?" I asked her.

She reaches out to touch my arm, "of course Janie I will follow you and then drive back with the kids." She says I can't help but smile at her.

"Thanks ma," I say and walk into the living room.

It's a quiet Christmas in the Rizzoli house everyone is trying to be happy after all it is Noah's first Birthday but I am so withdrawn about today.

"Guys I am so sorry I am a party crasher, I am going to head off with the kids now, please everyone enjoy yourselves for us." I beg them.

Frankie nods and gets up to walk us out, "I am so sorry Janie I truly am." He says kissing my cheek.

I can only nod at him before getting in the car and driving off my ma travelling in the car behind.

I walk up to the desk, "Rizzoli-Isles," I say gruffly the young woman at the desk gives me and the kids a sad little smile.

"This way," she says leading us to a private room.

I turn to the nurse, "thank you." I say she can only nod.

I sit down with Beth on one knee and Max in the other, "ok buddy I need you to be strong, remember mommy is very sick this might be the last time you see her so I need you to say goodbye to her ok." I ask trying to keep my voice strong.

Max looks at me with wide eyes, "mommy," he says looking at Maura lying on the hospital bed hooked up to machine. He grips her hand, "mommy the monster mommy I need you." He whispers tears streaming down his face.

Max sits chatting to Maura for about twenty minutes when I can no longer keep it together it may be cruel but I tell him to say goodbye to mommy.

He looks at me and gives me a small nod, "good night mommy, please, please wakes up see Bethy and mama we miss you lots," he says and kisses her cheek.

I stand up and pick Beth up from her nap in Maura's arm and take them to my ma, "take them home ma don't bring them back tonight please." I beg.

She nods, "ok Janie I am only a phone call away." She says.

"Thanks ma," I say before turning back down the corridor I stop and turn around, "I live you babies." I call.

Max runs over and hugs me, "love you to mama," He whispers, Beth just gurgles and smiles in my ma's arms.

I wait until I am back in Maura's room before I break down. I sit and grab her hand, "please baby come back to me to us baby please." I beg the same thing I have for six months.

Maura had a will if there was no massive sign of improvement by six months any means keeping her alive must be stopped. I tried to fight this of course but no one would entertain me.

I think back to the day it happened I had just started back at work I wasn't meant to be in the field but they were down a detective down so I decided to help, of course Maura found out and hit the roof. The suspect was cornered but armed I was the closest to him I was trying to talk him down Maura was watching from only ten feet away. Talks were failing Maura had seen this a few seconds before me and she came running over I had put my gun down trying to get him to do the same, before I could react he drew his gun and fired it was aiming for me only it never hit me but I was knocked over by Maura, my Maura had jumped in front of me and she took the bullet. It went straight in her head.

The doctors said she was lucky to be alive and the bullet missed major areas but she was still critical. She had a lot of swelling and they had to induce a coma to help stop that but she hasn't waked up since then.

And here I am now on Christmas Day having to turn off my wife's life support machine when she should be home with me and our children having celebrated our wedding anniversary and our nephews birthday.

But no we are here because of me. "You should see Noah he got so big and the lucky devil looks like a Rizzoli," I say trying to give a small chuckle.

"TJ well just like a Rizzoli never shuts his mouth constantly talking." I say squeezing her hand hard. "And our babies are fantastic, Max misses you like crazy and Beth hasn't had much of a chance... to... meet...you." My voice breaks at the thought Beth will never get to meet her mommy.

"You promised you would never leave me baby, you can't lie you get hives. Please, please come home to me baby I miss you and I need you our bed is cold and lonely without you. My days are boring without your Google mouth." I chuckle at a thought. "Our son is just like you baby always wanting to learn or saying crazy things only you can teach him." I say my voice going again.

I sit talking to her for over an hour when a doctor comes in he gives me a sad smile, "ok Mrs Rizzoli-Isles we will turn off the machine and then it is all on your wife from there." I try to nod but can't.

I hear the beeping of the machine then next it's gone the sound if the life support breathing for her stops it is silent no rise and fall from Maura's chest. I sit back down and hold her hand the tears falling without the intention of stopping.

"Baby please, what did we say about Christmas in hospital?" I whisper in her ear, as soon as I say that the machine starts to beep.

The doctor walks over and checks Maura, "she is a fighter she is breathing on her own of course this may not last." He adds not wanting my hopes to be destroyed but what he doesn't know is I can't be any more distorted than I already am.

I sit there holding her hand and kissing her cheek her chest still rising and falling steadily the nurse comes in every fifteen minutes to check her then every half an hour. Just before midnight she comes in with a blanket, "get some sleep." She says kindly.

I smile and take the blanket from her I look back at Maura and see her eyes flicker. "Nurse, NURSE." I call not wanting to leave her side, the nurse comes running in.

"What is it?" She asks.

I point to Maura, "her eyes she, she. Look at her,' I say to the nurse.

The nurse look at Maura and looks back at Jane, "I will get the doctor seems like a Christmas miracle." She says smiling as she walks out to page the doctor.

"J-ja," I hear from behind I spin round and see Maura looking at me.

"Maura baby, shh don't try to talk." I say gently rubbing her head and kissing her cheek.

The doctor comes in and checks Maura and is surprised and pleased that she is awake he gives her some water and tells her to rest.

Jane sits down and Maura shakes her head softly, "here," she says her voice raspy pointing to the bed.

Jane climbs up instantly, "I thought I had lost you forever baby." I say my voice thick.

I feel her shake her head, "I promised never to leave, and we both did." She says. "Tell me about our children Jane what day is it?" She rasps.

I smile and kiss her, I pull out my wallet, "Max is getting so big and Beth she is standing up now she has your hair look," I say pointing to the pictures in my wallet.

Maura has tears streaming down her face, "So beautiful," she whispers. "How long?" She asks again.

I let out a long breath, "six months," I whisper.

I hear her gasp, "that means," she says.

"Yes merry Christmas baby, even though its after midnight" I say kissing her, knowing that she actually meant today was the day she could of left us forever.

"Merry Christmas Janie," she says and I feel her smile.

Another amazing Rizzoli-Isles Christmas this one best of all the love of my life came home to me and our children and I am going to make sure she never leaves us again.

Now this year we are getting ready to celebrate in style Maura missed Beth's first Christmas and she is determined to make up for it this year, she gave up work her choice she didn't want to be away from the children after what happened it puts life in its place and shows you what is important. I decided to move up the chain too more to get myself away from every case but not completely I am still involved at times but it does mean I get to spend more time with my family.

I walk into our home and find it smells like Christmas Maura must be baking again I can smell ginger and cinnamon the most that is all she has done for the past week, her parents are in for the holiday this year to celebrate so the house is full of busy the kids running around shouting and playing, Rizzoli's are never quiet and even though they are half Isles they defiantly got my sides vocals.

"Hey baby," I says kissing my beautiful wife's neck.

Maura spins in my arms, "Hey, we missed you today." She says putting her hand on her stomach.

I smile and place my hand over hers, "I missed you too babies." I lean in and kiss her, "how has she been today?" I ask.

Maura rolls her eyes, "I think she has your athletic streak she hasn't stopped kicking all day and it is worse now your home she is so in love with her Mama already." Maura says wrapping her arms around my neck I can't help but beam at her.

"We about time I get one that takes after me, I have three of you ganging up on me with all the Google chatter." I say laughing and kissing Maura lips, she lets out a little moan. "I haven't heard that sound in a few weeks." I says in a deep voice with my eyebrow raised.

Maura chuckles at me, "We what can I say, tomorrow is Christmas eve and that means it's my wedding anniversary and I feel like starting the celebrations early." She whispers seductively.

I only get a chance to give her a little chuckle as my two little angels come running into the kitchen. "Mama, come play pirates with us," Max says.

"Nah Maxie we is be playing Princesses." Beth says standing with her hand on her hip she looks so much like me when she is pouting it's so cute, max just laughs at her a big dimpled grin.

Maura decides to intervene, "Well how about you play pirates and princesses together?" She suggests.

Both think before nodding, "Ok Mommy you be a pirate with me and Mama can be a princess with Bethy." Max says smiling.

I can't help roll my eyes but I can't try and put up a fight with the big grin Beth is giving me, "Ok just call me Princess Mama." I say and everyone laughs.

Maura pulls me close for a minute, "I love you and this is going to be another amazing Rizzoli-Isles Christmas." She whispers.

I pull back and smile at her before our children, I look back at her and feel tears in my eyes, "Every day is perfect baby now I have my whole family back this Christmas means even more to me I love you all some much." I say before pulling all three of them in for a family hug.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE, AND I WISH YOU ALL KIND WISHES AND HAPPINESS OVER THE HOLIDAYS.**


End file.
